


Happiness

by szelena



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Illustrations, Injury Recovery, Recovery, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Imagine small story about Tilly meets Stamets at the first time after his recovery from injury.Created for Culmets Celebration 2020 theme 2: #Culmets and the rest of the crew in the 32nd century.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Paul Stamets & Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Culmets Celebration 2020





	Happiness

small story in pictures.

  



End file.
